Love And Peace
by epildedo
Summary: "Ng...Bukan begitu ,hanya saja itu yang disebut dengan latihan Fisik"jawab Kyuhyun kemudian merengkuh Tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya /yaoi/Yewook slight Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae
1. Chapter 1

**Ff Kyumin/love and peace/yaoi**

**(Rated T:tin tin!#plak) menuju M mecum**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: Terinspirasi dari serial cerita lepas karya mayu Fujikata dengan judul yang sama namun jalan cerita sangatlah berbeda/yaoi/Yewook slight Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae

Main cast:Kim Ryeowook

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Jong woon

Genre:Brothership MINWOOK,Romance,Humor

and other

Rated: T(Teen)

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLA K,**

**Warning:FLAT,BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME****

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

_**-Ryeowook pov**_

_**Ah,entah sejak kapan lubang besar mengaga dalam diriku**_

_**Kedua Orang tua meninggal**_

_**Tinggal bersama Saudara Ibu yang acuh**_

_**Semua orang takut padaku ,hanya membela diri kenapa seolah aku yang salah**_

_**Kenapa ?**_

_**Entahlah,Status sosial mungkin ikut andil di sini membuatku sulit membuka diri**_

_**Tidak ada teman lalu siapa yang akan menjadi pelampaiasanku hari ini, besok lusa ,maupun di masa depan yang masih sangat remang**_

_**Cinta dan kedamaian ...munafik bila ada yang mengatakan itu adalah kalimat yang bermakna...**_

_**-Ryeowook pov end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Normal Pov end**_

"hyaaaaaaaa"

Beberapa pejalan kaki panik dan berteriak kala 3 orang namja tersungkur dengan begitu keras di aspal area pejalan kaki di Seoul

"Ada yang berkelahi!akh murid Smp itu mencolok sekali!"Seorang yeoja paru baya mengoceh histeris seraya menunjuk seorang anak berperawakan mungil lah yang telah menjatuhkan ketiga namja tadi

"Huh"respon namja mungil itu dengan memasang ekspresi datar membuat yeoja dan namja yang memandangnya begidik ngeri

'PO-POLISI'gumam mereka serentak dalam hati,hanya dalam hati sisanya tercekat dalam kerongkongan masing-masing -.-

"KIM RYEOWOOK BOCAH TENGIK!AWAS SAJA KAU!"geram salah satu namja yang telah terkapar beberapa saat yang lalu

"heh?masih mau melawan?"tanya Ryeowook santai seraya menunjukkan senyum meremehkan

"KITA AKAN BERTARUNG SUATU HARI NANTI!"gertak kedua namja mencoba mengikuti

"Tidak Usah suatu hari nanti..."timpal Ryewook seraya menggulung lengan seragam Junior high scoolnya,semua yang ada di sana reflek menahan nafas tak urung ketiga namja Senior High School tersebut

"KARENA SEKARANG INI KALIAN AKAN KUHABISI!"detik itu juga kaki bersepatu putih itu mengalun dengan cepat mendekati ketiga namja SMA yang masih duduk berlengsehan

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan hancurlah Ketiga anak manusia tersebut .8D

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh,Kyuhyun-ie~"Suara halus Namja cantik berambut Hitam kelam itu mengalun

"Ne,Sungmin Chagiya"Timpal namja tampan tersebut seraya masih mengamati pertunjukan Kim Ryewook yang berjarak tak jauh dari posisi bepijak kedua namja tersebut

"Dia manis dan Imut ne?kenapa berkelahi?apa permen kapasnya di rebut oleh ketiga namja SMA itu?"tanya namja cantik yang di ketahui bernama Sungmin tersebut dengan Ekspresi Polos

"Ng...Bukan begitu ,hanya saja itu yang disebut dengan latihan Fisik"jawab Kyuhyun kemudian merengkuh Tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya ,jemari panjang namja tampan itu merayap menuju kerah bermotif pecah Blue milik Sungmin seraya mengacak dan menggalkan empat kancing teratas namja cantik tersebut

"Kyu juga harus menirunya~latihan game itu tidak baik, sekali-sekali gerakkan Tubuhmu Kyu~"namja cantik itu masih dapat berucap walau nafasnya agak tercekat kala Bibir tebal Itu menjamah dan mengulum leher Putihnya

"Setiap akhir Minggu selalu melakukan making Love dengamu di ranjang semalam penuh itu juga termasuk Olah raga chagiya~"Alasan Konyol namun tentu saja berhasil Untuk Namjachingu nya Lee Sungmin

"Eh~Jinjayo?kalau itu termasuk olahraga kenapa Tidak Setiap hari Kyu melakukannya, Minnie akan membantu~ughh"Sungmin mendesah lirih kala Kyuhyun menyedot gemas Lehernya meninggalkan Kissmark berwarna merah yang telihat begitu Kontras dengan leher Putih milik Sungmin

"Kita lakukan Mulai saat ini"Ucap Kyuhyun tajam terlihat kilatan nafsu di kedua orbs tajam miliknya dengan cepat cengkraman tangan Sungmin kemudian membawa namja cantik itu mejauhi tempat tersebut menuju penginapan Hotel terdekat,seperti apharodisiac dan Blue Film yang merangsang ,bagi Kyuhyun ucapan polos dengan nada lembut milik namjachingunya termasuk dalam katagori di atas ^^

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Keesokan hari-**_

"Kim Ryeowook hari ini kau di panggil ke Ruang Guru karena..."namja bermata sipit itu tersentak dan Bungkam kala mata Hazel Milik Ryewook bertemu pandang dengannya

"Ka-karena kau tahu sa-saat itu ada perkelahian di jalanan kota seoul tadi malam..."

Lanjutnya terbata

"Ck ...aku tidak tahu Yesung Sonsaengmin "ucap Ryeowook Cuek seraya merengut Imut membuat Yesung menyeka peluh yang entah kapan bergentayangan pada dahi dan jidat putih nan lebar miliknya

"Ne korbannya tiga orang murid SMA ,dua di antaranya Kritis dan satu orang lagi patah Tulang"Yesung kembali berucap dengan melirik para guru lain yang tengah bersembunyi pada Kolong meja seraya menguping

"Terus?"celetuk Ryewook datar

"Ne saya dengar pelakunya adalah namja dari sekolah kita yang menggunakan dasi hitam Kupu-Kupu" ucap Yesung

"OH!"

BRAAAAAAAAAAK

Scok

Kejadian yang terjadi dalam hitungan detik membuat otak Yesung dengan cepat merespon dan menyadari bahwa ia telah

Ditendang ...-3-

Ditendang oleh namja imut di hadapannya hingga terjungkal beberapa meter bersama dengan Kursi guru miliknya

"Yesungi-e!jangan di teruskan!polisi saja pusing menghadapi anak itu"Teriakan histeris para Guru Yeoja yang mengidolakannya pun pecah tak urung pertumpahan air mata membanjiri Ruang Guru tersebut kala Yesung, Guru Yang mempunyai Kepopuleran nomer satu Di SM junior HIGH SCHOOL telah di ditendang oleh namja imut bernama Kim Ryeowook itu

"..."Yesung hanya diam memasang ekspresi datar

"Jika berbicara padaku jangan Muter-muter ,aku Tidak Suka"ucap Ryeowook yang lebih di tujukan pada Semua Guru yang berada di sana

"NE ne ne Hiks"ucap serentak Semua manusia yang ada di sana,Ryewook hanya mendecih kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu

'Pulang saja Deh'Batin Ryewook

"Eh~"Namun langkah itu terhenti kala mendapati seorang namja bermata Foxy menatapnya penuh tanya

"Minggir !"Ucap Ryewook

"Eh~Mianhae...~"ucap Sungmin dengan tersenyum menyapa

Saat Sungmin mencoba menggeser badan ke arah kanan Ryewook pun sama,Saat Ryewook akan menggeser Ke Arah Kiri Sungminpun melakukan hal serupa ,Saat Keduanya akan mendur maka mereka kembali melakukan hal yang sama

BRAAAK

"HIAAAA!MINGGIR!"dengan kalap Ryewook mendorong Sungmin Sampai terjungkal

"Ha~Mianhae ne~ tapi Kok Bisa Singkron~?"Ucap Sungmin setelah Butt besarnya menghantam lantai hingga menumbulkan Bunyi 'BUM' Bukan 'BRUK' kenapa?karena pantat Sungmin besar,kenyal dan lebar ,Muehehehe*abaikan

"Ck"respon Ryeowook sebelum benar-benar hilang di Pintu keluar

"Sungmin-ah kau tidak apa-apa?"Yesung menghampiri Sungmin yang masih memandang Pintu keluar,Yesung yang megetahui namdongsaengnya terkapar pada lantai yang sama dengan cepat berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin

"Ne~loh Hyung itu Kim Ryeowook ne?"Sungmin memandang Yesung yang tengah memunguti Tumpukan Buku yang sempat di bawa oleh Sungmin

"Ne,wae?"

"Dia manis dan imut tapi namja itu ternyata lebih pendek dari ku,Soalnya Minnie pernah melihatnya Cuma dari kejauhan "papar Sungmin

"Dia memang manis dan imut hanya saja tingkahnya begitu Brutal,kamu harus hati-hati"alis Yesung mengerut kala mengucapkannya ,aneh... rasa itu datang lagi ketika melihat namja itu

"Padahal itu masuk tipe Hyung,Hyung orangnya pilih-pilih jika ada yang cocok kenapa tidak di kejar toh kelakuan itu dapat berubah ka.."Gumam Sungmin

"Kau mau membantu Hyung?"Potong Yesung Cepat

"Ng...tentu saja~,tapi apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Ada yang tanya ff My Son Gak?

Tenang saja Chingu Itu tetep lanjuut

Jadi satu hari ini lanjut...

Satu hari My Son Lanjut ,setuju kan Chingu ^^

Ada yang minta FF rated M gak?

ada yang minta FF Smut gak? kalau mau sih -.-*hanya Smut dan itu di Publish malem-malem

gomawoo

maukah merepyu?

Gomawo*muach


	2. Chapter 2

**Ff Kyumin/love and peace/yaoi**

**(Rated T:tin tin!#plak) menuju M mecum**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: Terinspirasi dari serial cerita lepas karya mayu Fujikata dengan judul yang sama namun jalan cerita sangatlah berbeda/yaoi/Yewook slight Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae

Main cast:Kim Ryeowook(14 tahun)

Lee Sungmin(14 tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun (13 tahun)

Kim Jong woon Aka Lee Yesung(22 tahun)

Genre:Brothership MINWOOK,Romance,Humor

and other

Rated: T(Teen)

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLA K,**

**Warning:FLAT,BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME****

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

**Music: G-Dragon That XX**

.

.

. "Dia manis dan imut tapi namja itu ternyata lebih pendek dari ku,Soalnya Minnie pernah melihatnya Cuma dari kejauhan "papar Sungmin

"Dia memang manis dan imut hanya saja tingkahnya begitu Brutal,kamu harus hati-hati"alis Yesung mengerut kala mengucapkannya ,aneh... rasa itu datang lagi ketika melihat namja itu

"Padahal itu masuk tipe Hyung,Hyung orangnya pilih-pilih jika ada yang cocok kenapa tidak di kejar toh kelakuan itu dapat berubah ka.."Gumam Sungmin

"Kau mau membantu Hyung?"Potong Yesung Cepat

"Ng...tentu saja~,tapi apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 2 end**_

.

.

.

.

'Ternyata Murid Sma Itu patah Tulang ya?' namja manis itu berjalan Di koridor sekolah tanpa menghiraukan beberapa Siswa maupun Siswi yang beringsung takut memandangnya

"Tapi masa bodoh deh,pasti mereka telah di urus oleh para Guru"gumam Ryewook acuh

'sst kabarnya Cuma di senggol Pundak oleh Kim Ryeowook tapi mereka jadi patah Tulang!'

Ryewook kembali memutar bola mata malas kala telinga tajamnya mendengar Gosip dari dua orang Siswi di sampingnya

'Hiii...jangan berlebihan Deh'sambung suara namja lain dari arah belakang

'Akh itu benar aku tidak berbohong pabboya Kim Ryeowook memang berandalan'ucap siswi dari arah yang sama

DUUUUUUK

"Gyaaaaaaaaa~~"Tidak tahan dengan ocehan aneh dari murid di sekitarnya Ryeowook dengan kasar menendang Tong Sampah hingga melayang tinggi membentur langit langit Koridor membuat para Siswa dan siswi Scok ditempat

Brak

Ryeowook terdiam di tempat bersamaan dengan sampah berceceran yang jatuh tepat di belakangnya,Tidak mengenai ,Ryeowook telah memperhitungkannya

_**Umma Lubang di ulu hatiku semakin besar**_

Batin Ryeowook seraya kembali berjalan Di koridor yang sebelumnya bagai pasar kini terlihat begitu sepi,dikarenakan makhluk yang ada di sana tengah terdiam takut memandangnya

Tap

Drap

Drap

Drap

"KIM RYEOWOOK~~~!"suara langkah berlari serta ceria menyapa seluruh penghuni Koridor ,entah semua terjadi begitu cepat tiba-tiba saja Sungmin melompat ke arah Ryeowook yang masih dalam posisi memunggunginya

"Aduh!"Ryeowook meringis menjerit kala tubuh Montok nan berat menyapa Punggungnya yang kurus ,keduanya terjerembab bersama dengan Posisi Sungmin menindi Tubuh Ryeowook

"Gyaaaaaaaa~~"Warga Koridor kembali berteriak gaje namun kali ini diiringin dengan berlari menjauh ke segala arah

"Lee Sungmin Anak Kelas 2- F nantang Ryeowook!"teriak seorang namja yang berlari ke persimpangan Koridor sebelah kiri

"Itu namjachingu Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae yang Populer itu"teriak para siswi yang berlari menuju Tikungan kanan

"Lee Sungmin bersyukurlah Cho Kyuhyun suka padamu yang berotak pabbo hanya karena kau cantik,Kalau kau mati Kyuhyun Ku ambil ya!"Teriak Girang Siswi ber name tag Seohyun teman sekelas Sungmin yang berlari menjauh menuju lantai dua(lokasi 2-A kelas Kyuhyun)

"Lee Sungmin Aku tahu kau bodoh,tapi gak nyangka kau senekat ini!"Teriak Eunhyuk yang berstatus sebagai sahabat Sungmin seraya terisak pilu dari persimpangan Koridor Kiri,takut Sungmin kenapa-napa

"Sugmin kelas 2-F ?"Ucap Ryeowook masih dalam posisi yang sama

"Ne~,Annyeong...Lee Sungmin Imnida!"ucap Sungmin dengan ramah dan mengganti posisi nya menjadi terduduk

"Annyeong Apaan!"geram Ryeowook dengan menendang Udara

"Oh ya Hyungku ingin berkenalan denganmu,nah silahkan baca Surat dari Hyungku"dengan seenak jidat memberikan kertas berwarna Pink Menyala pada Ryeowook

"akh ...apa-apaan sih!"Teriak Ryeowook seolah menggertak Sungmin beserta para Siswa-siswi yang masih mengintip di setiap Pojokan koridor

"Looh~ wae?tapi Hyungku ingin berkenalan"Sungmin mempout kan bibir shape M miliknya

"Mianhae ya,Sungmin memang Polos,jangan di fikirkan!"teriak seorang siswa

"Sungmin Sunbae Ini Sosis untukmu,tolong jangan ke sini ya!"giliran para Hoobae yang angkat bicara dengan membawa sosis sekardus

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flash back on**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Buat namja itu berteman denganmu,Kau mau kan?"Yesung berucap pelan

"Tentu saja Minnie mau.. lagipula..."Sungmin tiba-tiba mengigit bibir membuat Yesung terdiam ingin tahu

"Kim Ryeowook dia sepertinya namja yang kesepian, kalau Hyung tertarik dengannya aku dapat membantu Hyung "Lanjut Sungmin menatap Hyungnya

"Dengan apa?Yak jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh"ucap Yesung memukul Pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan pelan

"Lihat saja nanti hehehe"

.

.

_**Flash back Off**_

.

.

"Kamu jangan Coba-coba menantangku!"Tangan putih itu dengan kasar mencekam kera seragam Sungmin dengan keras,keduanya sekarang berada di Atap Gedung sekolah yang biasa namja manis itu kunjungi , Ryeowook menyeret Sungmin dengan paksa untuk menghindari Keramaian

"Minnie ingin menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai kekasih Dari Yesung Sonsaengmin,hanya itu"ucap Sungmin polos dengan nada yang begitu ceria

"Lalu kenapa memilih Ku,ku dengar Yesung Sonsaengnim adalah Orang yang populer di kalangan Guru Yeoja dan namja,bukan?"timpal Ryeowook mendecih

"Tapi menurut Minnie hanya Ryeowook yang pantas jadi kekasih Hyungku"ucap Sungmin dengan mengulum senyum,sedangkan Ryeowook memandang tidak percaya

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenal guru itu!"sanggah Ryeowook

"Kalau begitu Minnie akan membantu Wookie berkenalan"jawab Sungmin santai

"Wo-Wookie?aish..nama apa itu !"Ryeowook merengut sebal baru kali ini seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan..err yang begitu manis

"Itu nama untuk namja yang akan menjadi Kekasih Hyung Minnie"Sungmin melompat sekali dengan mata berbinar memandang Namja manis di hadapannya

Gyuuut

"Kenapa harus Hyungmu~?"Ryeowook berbisik pelan ,tangan putih yang mencekam Dagu Sungmin membuat kedua wajah namja tersebut begitu Dekat

"..."Sungmin hanya mengerjap kala hembusan nafas Ryeowook menerpa wajahnya

"Bagaimana jika aku menidurimu sa..."

"Aniya.."Sungmin menjawab serta menggeleng cepat

"wae?"Ryeowook bergenyit

"Lalu yang jadi seme siapa? Minnie gak mau jadi Seme Punya minie gak panjang"Ryeowook mendelik mendengar ucapan yang kelewat polos plus mesum,oh siapa yang mengajari kalimat laknat itu pada namja cantik di hadapannya ini

"Lagipula Ryeowookie lebih pendek dan sangat manis ,lagipula Minnie punya namjachingu "lanjut Sungmin seolah menampar dan bukan memapar pada ryeowook,merasa dihina sekaligus di tolak mentah-mentah,dan itu sangat menyinggung kalian tahu!

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini lebih cocok jadi Uke!kau salah, aku bahkan sangat kuat hanya sedar dapat membuatmu kelojotan Sex di tempat ini...,mau kubuktikan?!"

"Ap...hyaaaaaaa"tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin namja bermata hazel Tersebut mendorong Sungmin sehingga terjungkal

Grep

"Jangan Sentuh Sungmin"

Ryeowook membalas tatapan tajam namja tampan yang berposisi di belakang Tubuh Mungil Sungmin

"Kyuhyun"Sungmin tersentak menoleh pada namja Tampan Tinggi Tersebut

"Sudah Jam masuk kelas kalian harus secepatnya mengikuti pelajaran"namja bermata elang yang sedari tadi diam di ambang Pintu pun mulai buka suara

"Hyung sejak kapan/Sonsaeng sejak kapan?"Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berkata spontan,kecuali Ryeowook yang hanya diam memandang Yesung

"Kyu antarkan Sungmin ke kelasnya,sedangkan Kim Ryeowook tetap Tinggal"Sungmin mengangguk sambil menyembunyaikan Kertas merah Muda yang sempat akan di berikannya pada Ryeowook ke dalam saku celana belakang miliknya

"Ne,Minnie Kajja"Ucap Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Mungil Milik Sungmin melewati Yesung di pintu masuk

.

.

.

"Dongsaengmu gila Sonsaeng!"celetuk Ryeowook tanpa memandang Yesung yang telah bersandar pada pagar pembatas Gedung

"Tidak,aku yang memintanya begitu"Ucap Yesung,namja bermata sipit itu berkata membenarkan di karenakan ia yang meminta Sungmin untuk menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai teman

"Apa?"Gumam Ryeowook yak habis pikir ketika Sungmin menyuruhnya menjadi kekasih Yesung dan Yesungpun membenarkannya

"Aku mengerti bahwa memenuhi permintaan Sungmin adalah hal yang tersulit Untukmu"Yesung membasahi bibir

".."

"Tapi Cobalah Untuk membuka Diri"

"Cih ...jadi kau benar-benar menyukaiku Sonsaengnim? Love at First Sign eoh?"Ucap Ryeowook mengejek

"Maksudmu?"Yesung bergenyit Bingung

"Biar aku perjelas aku bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain jadi teruslah mengejarku jika kau bisa"ucap Ryeowook tersenyum angkuh sebelum meninggalkan Yesung Sendirian

.

.

.

_**Flash back on**_

.

.

"Hei kesini Rok Mu terlalu pendek,kau kekurangan bahan ya?!"cecar seorang berkacamata yang diketahui sebagai salah satu Guru di SM Junior high school memarahi seorang Siswi yang hanya merengut merespon omelan Guru Tersebut

"kau akan masuk daftar pelanggaran sekolah,siapa namamu?kau harus dapat surat perigatan ringan"

"T-tapi Sonsaeng ukuran pendek sedang Tren,lagipula aku harus merebut namja Yang Kusukai dari Seekor kelinci pabbo makanya harus tampil seksi~"ucap siswi itu memberi alasan yang sangat konyol kepada Gurunya sendiri

"Saya tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan apapun lagipula kau ini masih Smp Kenapa sudah punya niatan yang aneh,cepat sebutkan namamu!"

"Ne,Nama saya Jo Seohyun"

_****Di tempat yang lain **_

"Ng...kenapa pakai sepatu putih,kau tahu kan itu di larang?"Ucap Yesung seraya memandang Seorang siswa yang hanya menunduk

"Ne,kemarin saya telat pulang dan Kehujanan ,mianhae"ucap Siswa itu membungkuk,Yesung hanya tersenyum makhlum memang petang hari Hujan telah mengguyur Seoul dan alasan siswa di hadapannya cukup jujur , Yesung memaafkan

"Kau boleh masuk"ucap Yesung tanpa memberi surat peringatan

"Kansahamnida Songsaeng"

"Ne,Cheonma"balas yesung ramah,seraya berjalan ke arah kumpulan Guru yang tengah mengobrol Ringan setelah mengerjakan tugas piket mereka

"Chankaman Yesung Songsaengmin"Yesung diam dan menghentikan langkahnya,Suara itu bukanlah berasal dari Siswa tadi melainkan Suara lain membuat Yesung membalikkan Tubuhnya pada Sumber Suara

Yesung hanya diam saat mengamati seorang namja mungil yang menggunakan seragam yang berbeda membuat ia sulit di kenali level kelasnya,namja itu bahkan tidak menggenakan dasi panjang sebagai tanda identitas ke dua setelah warna seragam

"Pulpen anda terjatuh" wajah itu mendongak menatap Yesung yang memang lebih tinggi darinya

Deg

'Manis'

Dan saat itulah tanpa disadari ,pandangan Yesung tersita hanya untuk namja itu,Entah ini gila!namun bagimana jika paras itu menjeratmu dalam sekali pandang?kau mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab apalagi mengelak...

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yesung Songsaengnim apakah Semua siswa telah masuk ke kelas masing-masing?"Ucap seorang guru yang tengah menjalankan Tugas piketnya pada hari yang sama Dengan Yesung

"Aku belum mengecek Atap gedung sekolah ini"yesung menjawab dengan ramah

"Kalau begitu biarkan saya yang akan mengeceknya"Ucap Guru tersebut hendak meninggalkan Yesung

"Chankaman"

"Ne"

"Izinkan saya yang menggantikan anda Kang Songsaengmin"

'_karena orang itu pasti ada di sana'_Yesung tersenyum _'dia memang selalu menyendiri di sana'_

.

.

.

.

Yesung hanya dapat diam mengagakan sedikit pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu dengan gerakan pelan

Namja manis itu masih ada di sana, berbaring dengan mata yang terpejam damai

"Kenapa begitu jauh"Ucap Yesung entah mengapa kedua kaki jenjangnya tengah melangkah ringan memasuki Atap Gedung lebih dalam dan membuatnya lebih dekat dengan namja itu

Fuh

Lalu entah mengapa bibir Yesung dengan mudahnya menghembuskan udara dan menerpa Surai kecoklatan namja manis yang tengah tertidur damai tersebut menyebabkan helaian bagai sutra itu melayang lama di udara dan turun dengan indahnya

"Kau tahu, kau telah menarik semua guratan jantungku di saat kita pertama kali berjumpa..."

"Kim Ryeowook"

.

.

.

.

_**Flash back off**_

_**Biar aku perjelas aku bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain jadi teruslah mengejarku jika kau bisa**_

"Jika kau berucap demikian maka aku tidak akan Sungkan lagi"gumam Yesung dengan mengulas senyum pengharapan,namja bermata sipit tersebut benar-benar akan Yakin,bahwa cinta pandangan pertamanya akan berubah menjadi Sebuah perjuangan,lalu bagaimana kenyataan pada akhirnya akan menjawab ?

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook merasa sebal pasalnya Sudah 2 minggu ini Duo Lee Itu terus saja mendekatinya,mulai dari Sungmin yang selalu mengunjungi kelasnya ,menceritakan semua kelebihan Hyungnya(beberapa mungkin ada yang dilebih lebihkan),mengganggu acara bolosnya(dengan ikut membolos membuat Sungmin mendapat deathglare gratis dari namjachingunya)

Dan Untuk Hyungnya

Lee Yesung

Dia selalu menyapa Ryeowook di gerbang sekolah walau itu bukan waktu namja bermata Sipit itu mendapat Tugas piket

Ryeowook sempat memergoki Yesung mengintipnya di atap gedung pada jam Pelajaran tiga hari yang lalu,dan Itu membuat Ryeowook menjadi salah tingkah,kenapa?namja manis itu juga tengah bingung mengapa ia malah salah tingkah atas perbuatan Yesung?

_**Tapi Cobalah Untuk membuka Diri**_

"Agh"Ryeowook mengacak rambut Coklatnya dengan geram,kenapa saat dapat bersembunyi dari Duo Lee Itu ia malah teringat dengan kata kata yesung waktu itu

"Huf,dasar gila"Ucap Ryeowook seraya menselojorkan kakinya di pinggir jalan raya Seoul,rasa hangat memenuhi hatinya tiba-tiba,

"apa benar hidupku Telah kembali berwarna"Gumam Ryeowook memandang Lurus jalanan Kota Seoul

"Lama tidak bertemu Kim Ryeowook"suara berat mengintrupsi Ryeowook,Mendapati tiga namja berseragam Sma menyapanya dengan sinis membuat Ryeowook memasang wajah bosan

'ck Merepotkan'

"Kau masih kenal kami kan?"Ucap namja yang lain dengan nada yang tak kalah sinis

"Eh..emhh..iya.."Ucap Ryeowook tidak yakin,pasalnya namja manis itu benar-benar tidak mengingat dan mengenali siapa mereka

"YAK MASA GAK INGAT SIH,KAMI BERTIGA YANG PERNAH KAMU HAJAR SAMPAI PATAH TULANG"jawab ketiga namja itu mencak-mencak ,merasa diabaikan tentunya

"Oh,lalu kenapa?"balas Ryeowook masih duduk santai memandang ketiga namja di hadapannya

"kami ingin membalas perbuatanmu "ucap ketiga namja itu dengan kompak mengelilingi Ryeowook

'Bakalan Susah nih'Pikir Ryeowook tersenyum

"Ah~Ketemu,Minnie menemukan Wookie~~"Suara lain menyapa Keempat namja tersebut dari arah belakang

"Yak!kau mau latihan Fisik lagi Kim Ryeowook?"Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan erat

"Hei kalian Teman Ryeowook?"kata salah satu namja Sma tersebut

Yesung yang telat sampai hanya diam memandang Ryeowook ,yang balik menatapnya resah

'Kenapa Yesung Sonsaeng juga ada di sini?'Batin Ryeowook merasakan getaran aneh saat kedua maniknya bertemu pandang dengan mata elang milik Yesung

"Jika kalian akan membalaskan dendam lebih baik satu lawan satu"Ucap Yesung pada Akhirnya

"Cih kalian hanya bocah Smp...,lagipula kenapa pakai bawa ahjusshi"ledek namja SmA yang menggenakan topi

"Kalian menghina Hyungku dapat menghabisi kalian dalam sekejap!la..mhhhhmm"teriak Sungmin namun Cepat di bekap oleh Kyuhyun dengan tangan besar miliknya

"Bagaimana Jika ahjusshi itu,melawan kami bertiga"sambung namja bertopi tersebut

Ryeowook memandang Yesung,yang masih menunjukkan Ekspresi datar

"Baiklah"jawaban Singkat Yesung sanggup membuat Ryeowook menggeram tidak suka

"Ayo maju kalu begitu ah-juss-hi"ucap ketiga namja itu mengeja dengan nada merendahkan

"Hyung!"Sungmin hendak menghampiri Yesung namun tubuhnya ditahan Erat Oleh Kyu

Tanpa menanggapi Yesung dengan santai melegang maju menatap Ryeowook yang hanya terpaku melihat Yesung

Grep

Namun saat langkah itu hampir melewati Tubuh Ryeowook jemari lentik Ryeowook menjamah erat Lengan Yesung

"Aku akan berusaha membuka diri,tapi bukan begini caranya,kau bahkan membuatku ingin berteriak"ucap Ryeowook tertunduk

"Kalau begitu berteriaklah"jawab Yesung

"kau membuatku ingin marah"

"Kalau begitu marahlah"

Ryeowook bungkam,namun pancaran redup itu mengeras dan menampakkan sorotan tajam namun syarat akan ketulusan

Perlahan wajah manisnya mendekati telinga Yesung .berbisik

Ryeowook tersenyum aneh kala melihat Ekspresi Yesung memandangnya lekat

Tanpa menunggu Yesung, Tubuh Mungil itu bergerak Cepat menuju ketiga namja SMA Itu untuk menggantikan Yesung

"Ke-kenapa jadi kau yang menghadapi Kim Ryeowook?"ucap Ketiga namja SMA itu terbata padahal sebelumnya mereka telah yakin menang dari Yesung

"Hyung!kenapa di biarkan~"Sungmin merengek tanpa bergerak sedikitpun akibat Kukungan Kyuhyun yang semakin menguat pada Tubuhnya

"Hentikan min"ucapan pelan Kyuhyun sanggup membuat Sungmin terdiam

Yesung masih kembali Terdiam namun kemudian melengkungkan belahan bibir lembut

"nado saranghaeyo...Kim Ryeowook"Gumamnya pelan

.

.

.

.

**Epilog

"Appo ampuni kami.."

"Kyu ikat saja mereka"ucap Ryeowook setelah menerima Botol minuman isotonik dari Yesung

"Gomawo"Ryeowook mengulum senyum

"Cheonma chagiya"jawab Yesung mengusap peluh di sekitar pelipis ryeowook dengan gerakan paling lembut

"Nah Hyungdeul diharapkan kesabarannya ne...? sebentar lagi polisi datang,"Ucap Sungmin bermaksud menghibur ketiga namja SMA yang telah diikat erat Oleh Kyuhyun dengan tali tampar

Namun diluar dugaan ketiga Namja SMA itu malah menjerit histeris membuat Sungmin mengerjap tidak mengerti

.

.

_**End **_

YWS, KMS hehehehe#plak

.

.

.

Maaf Untuk typo karena tidak saya baca ulang,mianhae

Flat,feel amburadul,Gaje,masih banyak misteri gak?kayaknya tidak#plak

Ini FF yang saya ubdate seminggu yang lalu kan?*banyak lumutnya apalagi ff yang laen TT,Gak bisa update Cepet ,saya sakit Readers kalau sakit saya memang tergolong lama ,sakit demam tapi lama *Curcol

Cuma ngetik segini bawaannya meler terus*bawa tisu

Kerjaan saya saat sakit Cuma baca Ff ama Repyu itupun sambil tiduran pakai ponsel pula*saya gak sanggup mikir

Ini juga saya paksakan soalnya saya gak suka nunda utang kalau ada tenaga,Otak blank gegara pusing -.-*minta Do'anya agar saya segera sembuh Readers

_**Big Thanks to:**_

Parkhyun/ Yulia CloudSomnia/ ChanMoody/ keykyu/ AnieJOY'ERS/ thiefhanie fha/sitapumpkinelf/yensianx/UMeWookie/deviyanti137 /lenyclouds/Veeclouds/sjisjj

Gomawo chingudeul ( ^7^)/

_**Mianhae ini tenaga terakhir saya pas nancepin modem buat lihat yang ngerepyu siapa -.-**_

_**Oh ne yang tanya main cast di sini adalah Yewook Readers tapi saya juga menyetarakan adanya Kyumin,gomawo ne atas pujian dan sarannya*batuk tiada henti*kayak nenek2**_

Repyu readers*muach(muka readers pada panas kena saya)

*Ditendang readers karena nyebarin Virus

Gomawoooooo


End file.
